Future Love
by DelenaRain
Summary: Using one of Bonnie's spells, Elena is transported 3 years into the future to see 2 possible lives she could lead: a future where she has chosen Damon, and one where she has chosen Stefan. DELENA STORY. What is the future she will see for her and Damon? Will it impact the choice she made in 3x22?
1. The Ripper

**Hi ;)**

**New story…hopefully someone's interested?**

**I'm DelenaRain, and I'm a HUGE Delena shipper :D**

**Like. Ob. Sess. Ed. :P**

**If you guys like this story at all…please review? Or if you want me to continue?**

**I currently am writing 2 other stories at the same time: my collection of Damon/Elena one shots, and 'Shattered Hearts', a DE fic where Damon doesn't want to forgive Elena for her choice in 3x22. If you're interested, check out my profile ;) **

**BTW, this is set after 4x01. ELENA IS NOT A VAMPIRE IN THIS STORY. SHE SWAM OUT OF THE CAR AFTER MATT ;) **

**Review, as always :)**

* * *

"I don't know, Bonnie. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this." Elena sighed as she looked around the old witch burial ground. Bonnie had already done so much for her…did she really have to do this too?"

"Relax, Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "This is easy peasy, I swear. Besides, I really want to do this for you."

Elena sighed again. Was this really a good thing, though? Maybe she shouldn't be messing with the future. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm excited!" Caroline exclaimed, interrupting Elena's thoughts. "This will show you that Stefan will always be good for you!"

The three girls were standing in the old witch house, all alone. No one could know about this, especially not Stefan or Damon.

Damon. Elena cringed just thinking about him. She'd put him through so much pain the last couple of weeks. She wished there were a way to repair the damage inside him she'd already done.

Caroline bounced around happily as Bonnie began lighting the candles.

"Elena, Stefan is the one, I swear! I bet you when you go into the future, you'll see you and Stefan having the time of your life somewhere! No matter what he does, Stefan. Is. The one."

Elena groaned. She was getting really sick of Caroline's persistent nagging about Stefan, although she was really only trying to be a good friend.

"Okay, Elena. Come sit down on your knees over here."

Bonnie had finished lighting the candles, and the room was dark, giving it an eerie, orange glow.

"Tell us everything you see, okay? I want every detail! Do you hear me, Elena Gilbert?" Caroline said giddily.

Earlier that day, Bonnie had told Elena there was a way she could send her into the future to see two different lives she could lead: one with Stefan, and the other…with Damon.

"Look, Elena. You obviously are super worried about you hurting Damon right now. But you need to know that you made the right choice! This spell will send you into the future." Bonnie had said. "It will show you two of your possible futures: one where you have picked Stefan, and the other where you have picked Damon."

Elena rolled her eyes at the memory from earlier this morning. Bonnie and Caroline had been so excited, so _eager _when they realized they could show her that Stefan was the one.

And he was, right? She'd have a great future with him.

But she was far more scared of the future she would learn about with Damon. What if it was…good?

"Elena! You have to come sit on your knees!" Bonnie repeated.

"Oh. Sorry." Elena knelt down on her knees in front of Bonnie.

"Okay, listen to me. The first one you'll see is the future you'll have if you pick Stefan. You'll be in there for what seems like 5 minutes to you, but in reality it will be hours."

Bonnie told her.

"Will people be able to see me?" Elena asked.

"No. Otherwise, you'd be messing with the future. No one will see you, you'll be invisible. Like a ghost."

Elena shivered. "Um, okay."

"One last thing. You will be leaving the room, it won't just be happening in your head. Your body will actually disappear, okay? But you'll come back. Here, take this necklace."

Bonnie handed Elena an old crystal. She took off her vervain necklace and replaced it with the crystal.

"When you want to get out of the future, squeeze the necklace, alright? And remember, you're seeing your future with Stefan first, okay?"

Elena nodded. "Okay. Can we just get this over with?"

Caroline grinned. "Oh, Elena, this is great! You can finally see that Ste-"

Elena silenced her with a look made of daggers.

She turned back to Bonnie.

"Oh, and one more thing, Elena. You're going ahead three years in time, alright?"

Elena nodded, and then closed her eyes. Bonnie began to chant.

And then suddenly, the room was a blur, and she felt herself being lifted into the air. Bonnie and Caroline watched with wide eyes, and then it was just darkness.

* * *

Elena jolted awake. She was standing in a dark room. All the curtains were closed, the lights turned off. A dim light shone through a half open blind. It looked to be early in the morning, or late in the evening.

A soft whimper filled the air. Elena spun around, trying to find the source of the noise.

There was a bed in the middle of the room. A dark shape lay on it, horrible sounds coming from its mouth.

Were those…_sobs? _Elena didn't like this, not one bit at all. Where was her future self and Stefan?

Elena squinted at the shape. Oh god.

It was her.

She let out a shriek and backed away. What in hell?

Her future self was lying on the bed, dark bruises covering the majority of her body. She was dressed in a dirty, unwashed lingerie set, her dark brown hair falling into her eyes. And she was crying. Future Elena looked about 21, as Bonnie had said she was going 3 years into the future. And she looked to still be human.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and in walked…no, it couldn't be.

Stefan.

There was blood dripping from his mouth, and veins under his eyes, which were red and terrifying.

"_Get up, you bitch." Stefan said hoarsely, grabbing Future Elena by the arm and tugging_ _her out of bed._

Real Elena gasped in shock. Suddenly, she realized where she was: Stefan's apartment in Chicago. His _ripper _home.

_Future Elena whimpered, trying to feebly push Stefan off. "Stefan, please…"_

Real Elena was shocked at her future self's voice. It was broken, and desperate. She sounded like she'd been put through hell. And maybe she had.

_Stefan smiled a cold, sinister, smirk, that didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't like Damon's warm, amused ones. It was cold, lifeless…and evil._

_He grabbed Future Elena and pushed her to the ground, and began beating her with his fists. "This is what you get for begging, Elena."_

Real Elena doubled over and wretched, sickened by the site in front of her. Her fingers instinctively went to her necklace, but she forced her hand back to her side. She had to stay strong. She needed to see more.

_Stefan eventually stopped beating Future Elena, who was sobbing her heart out by now. He stepped off of her and walked through the front door. Future Elena curled up into a ball, crying harder. Stefan walked back through the door with 2 pretty young girls in his arms._

_The girls were crying and shaking, but he brought them up in front of Future Elena, who gasped and backed away in horror. Stefan smiled cruelly._

"_Watch." He said, and, right in front of the horrified eyes of Future Elena, snapped the 2 girls necks and tore open their throats._

_Future Elena screamed and backed away, but he pulled her closer._

Real Elena could barely take this. She threw up again, clutching her stomach. This couldn't be the Stefan she knew. He'd obviously lost control, gone off the rails again and become a ripper. And he was forcing her to stay with him.

_Stefan leaned towards Future Elena and held the one of the girl's bleeding neck to her mouth. "Drink, sweetie." He said cruelly._

_Future Elena shook her head. "N-no!" She cried. "Stay away from me, Stefan!"_

_Stefan snarled and pulled Future Elena to him, forcing the girl's neck to her mouth. He held her head down and forced her to drink the human blood. _

Real Elena threw up for a third time. This was sickening. Stefan was a monster.

_Stefan smiled at Future Elena again and pulled the girl away. Future Elena choked up the blood, and Stefan smacked her._

"_Bad girl. Now you must be punished." _

Real Elena turned away as she heard the sound of clothes being torn. She trembled violently, reaching for her necklace and squeezing harshly. She had to get out of here, _now._

Darkness overtook her, and she closed her eyes, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

Elena's eyes shot open, and she looked around to see Bonnie and Caroline staring at her.

"Elena? You were only in there for an hour! That means it must have only been like 5 minutes for you! Didn't you want to stay?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"Tell us what happened!" Caroline said excitedly. "Every detail!"

Elena's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob.

"Elena? What happened in there?" Bonnie cried, hugging Elena tight. Caroline hugged Elena too, her eyes wide.

Elena continued to cry. "Stefan…ripper…forced…evil…. blood…." She couldn't get the words out.

Bonnie and Caroline got the message.

"Oh god, Elena…" Caroline's eyes were filled with sympathy.

Bonnie's were filled with uncertainty.

"Do you still want to see your future with Damon?" She asked softly.

Elena thought about it for a moment. She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Alright." Bonnie said. She and Caroline let go of Elena, who wrapped her arms around herself and scrubbed the tears off.

Bonnie began to chant, and Elena closed her eyes, wondering what in the world her future with Damon could be like…

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys like it? Do you want me to continue?**

**If you want to see her future with Damon, review and let me know :)**

**~DelenaRain **


	2. Possibilities

**Hi ;)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I woke up in the morning and I had 42 emails telling me about reviews, alerts, and favourites :P LOL. Thanks for reviewing though you guys, really ;)**

**IMPORTANT: a few of you were unclear about Elena being a human or vampire. In this story, ELENA IS HUMAN. She swam out of the car after Matt ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter ;)**

**And review, as always ;)**

* * *

Bonnie's were filled with uncertainty.

"Do you still want to see your future with Damon?" She asked softly.

Elena thought about it for a moment. She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Alright." Bonnie said. She and Caroline let go of Elena, who wrapped her arms around herself and scrubbed the tears off.

Bonnie began to chant, and Elena closed her eyes, wondering what in the world her future with Damon could be like…

The room went dark, and Elena clasped her hands together tightly, not sure if she could take another terrible future.

She felt herself being lifted; high above the ground, and then she was gone.

* * *

Elena's eyes shot open, and someone bumped her shoulder.

She glanced around her in shock; recognizing the room immediately. She was in the Grill, people hustling all around her with drinks in their hands. Laughter filled the air. This was very different than the last future she'd seen.

"It's your turn." Someone said, and Elena immediately recognized her own voice.

Suddenly, right in front of her, Damon appeared. He walked over to a pool table, and Elena realized that her future self was standing by the table, pool stick in hand. She looked to still be human, and once again, around 21.

_"Prepare to lose." Damon said, setting the drinks down on the table and kissing Future Elena deeply._

Elena watched in shock as she and Damon made out at the grill. It seemed so…normal. Normal but passionate. Normal but exciting. Like she'd always wanted her life to be.

_Damon and Elena finished kissing, and then he walked behind her and grabbed her arms. They bent over the pool table, Elena still holding the stick. Damon put his hands over Elena's and helped her to play the game._

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to watch.

_Damon slowly planted a kiss on Elena's cheek. "I love you." He whispered, as she giggled softly._

"_I love you too." Elena said with a smile, turning back to them. _

Elena watched in shock as Damon stared at Future Elena with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. Adoration, kindness, _love. _He looked so…. happy.

Elena realized she'd never actually seen Damon this happy. If she picked him…was this how he'd look every day?

And then she realized something else, something important. She'd just watched as she told Damon she _loved _him.

Oh god, was she really in love with Damon?

_"You're so beautiful." Damon whispered, planting another kiss on Elena's cheek. His lips softly trailed down her face to her neck, where he began to kiss._

"_Damon!" Elena laughed. "We're in the Grill! You can't-"_

_She was cut off by another kiss on the lips from Damon._

"_Alright." He chuckled. "Later." _

"_Hey, guys!" A voice interrupted._

Elena turned around from the shocking scene in front of her to see Bonnie and Caroline walk in. Hmm. She'd have to tell Caroline that she straightened her hair in the future. And Bonnie…well, she seemed to have gotten a better sense of fashion. Elena laughed, in spite of herself.

_"Okay, so tonight is Christmas, and you guys are not spending another night alone in the boarding house!" Caroline scolded._

_"But we have so much fun!" Damon whined. Elena laughed._

_"Uh, no. We're all coming, and you guys are too. It's Christmas dinner guys, come on!" Bonnie pleaded._

_"Sorry, but I think we're busy. We have some plans." Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes._

_"We'd love to." She told Caroline._

_"Great!" Bonnie beamed._

_"Ugh. How long is this dinner going to be, exactly?" Damon asked._

_"Okay, Damon, you know what? You guys have plenty of time for sex afterwards!" Caroline scolded._

_Elena flushed bright red. Damon grinned. "True." He said cheekily._

_"Okay, see you guys later." Bonnie smiled, tugging Caroline's arm. They left, and Damon and Elena looked at each other._

Elena's mouth was open in shock. She'd picked Damon…and could still have her friends? Her life? Her family? She could still do things like Christmas dinner, and he was okay with it?

She stared at the Future Damon. He was smiling down at Future Elena, who was glaring back.

_"Great way to embarrass me in front of my friends." Elena mumbled. "But since it's Christmas…I can't stay mad."_

_She pulled Damon into a deep kiss, and they made out for a few minutes._

Elena was speechless. Future Damon and Elena seemed to love each other so much, it left her short of breath. Was this really what she could have?

Because so far, this seemed pretty amazing. She and Damon just looked so happy, so careless and free. No supernatural drama, but it was still passionate, dangerous, and exciting.

She turned back to the future in front of her, just waiting to be chosen.

"_Um, excuse me?" A grill bartender tapped Damon on the shoulder._

_Damon looked up, starting to compel him. "You will go a-"_

_"Sorry." Elena interrupted, breaking Damon's compulsion. "We'll stop."_

_The bartender nodded and walked away._

_"Why'd you stop me?" Damon asked, confused._

_"Because." Elena said in a sly voice. "We should continue this somewhere else."_

_Damon chuckled and kissed her once more, and then they ran out the door into the snow, heading for the car._

Elena sighed. She wanted to follow them; to see more. But she should probably go home now. Besides, Bonnie had said she would be going back again to each future, to see other moments.

She shuddered at the thought of going back to Stefan's future again. Elena slowly squeezed the necklace, wishing she could stay for longer, but knowing she couldn't.

* * *

"How was it?" A voice asked. Elena opened her eyes.

Bonnie and Caroline were kneeling in front of her.

"How long was I in there for you guys?" Elena asked.

Bonnie glanced at the clock. "About 2 and a half hours."

Elena smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"So I take it the future was…good?" Caroline asked uncertainly.

Elena nodded. It was better than good. It was amazing. "Yes. Oh, and by the way, Caroline, you had straight hair."

"I was in the future? What did I look like? Did I get any taller? Was I still gorgeous?" Caroline babbled excitedly. Elena laughed.

"So, tell us about it." Bonnie breathed. Elena smiled, and told them everything she'd seen.

"Wow." Caroline said. "So, is that it? Are you going to choose Damon?"

Elena frowned and glared at her. "It's not that simple, Care. I still love Stefan…I think."

"You think?" Caroline said incredously.

"I mean…I do! I just…Damon…he was so…." Elena trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Hmm." Bonnie said. "Well, come back tomorrow morning, alright? I'll send you back into Stefan's, and then back into Damon's so you can see more."

Elena nodded fearfully. "Okay." Truth be told, she wasn't sure she really wanted to see Stefan's again. But she had to; she felt a need to.

So tomorrow morning she'd come back. But first…she had some things to discuss with Damon and Stefan.

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys like it? If you do want me to continue, know that in the next few chapters she'll go back into the future. I'm thinking she might go around 3 times for each…or more?**

**Let me know what you think, and drop a review if you want the next chapter ;) **

**~DelenaRain **


	3. Confessions

**Hi ;)**

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter! I'm happy that you guys did, so thanks! Really! It seems people are still pretty interested, so…here we go ;)**

**What are your thoughts on 4x06? I don't know when I'm going to post this, probably tomorrow (Wednesday night) so I wont have watched it by then. Are you guys excited? **

**IMPORTANT: **

**1. No, Elena is not a vampire in this story. **

**2. Yes, Elena will go back into the future more times.**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter, and read note at bottom when you're done ;)**

* * *

Elena sighed, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked tired. There were purple bags under her eyes, and her posture was not straight, but slumped. Truth be told, she was _exhausted._

She was utterly and completely confused. The things she'd seen in the future today made no sense.

How could Stefan be so heartless, so cruel? So…emotionless? And Damon…he'd been the exact opposite. He'd been caring, and yet had still been himself - which was one of the things she loved about him. No, not loved – or yes, maybe…what was going on?

Was she _in love _with Damon?

She couldn't be. It wouldn't be right…or would it?

"_It's right. Just not right now." _She remembered his words from around two months ago; they were still seared into her mind. As if she could ever forget.

Elena sighed and rubbed her eyes, retreating from the bathroom.

"Elena?"

Her eyes shot open. Stefan was standing in the bedroom, his arms crossed. Oh god, would he notice something was wrong?

"Hi…Stefan." She shifted uncomfortably. Could Stefan really snap at any given moment?

He reached for her arm, and she flinched away. Maybe seeing the future had been a mistake. But then she wouldn't have seen the things with Damon…

But things weren't set in stone, were they? Was that one possible future she could have with Stefan…. or the only one?

"Elena?"

"What?" She'd zoned out.

"_I said, _are you okay?" Stefan's eyebrows were furrowed.

Elena was silent. No, she wasn't okay. She wanted to scream, to ask why he couldn't keep the bloodlust under control. But how could she tell him that she'd seen the future? Maybe he'd be angry with her…

"I-I have to tell you something." She blurted. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

Elena bit her lip. She _had _to tell him, right? Right? What would their relationship be if it was all lies?

"Today, Bonnie did a spell to send me three years into the future. I was allowed to see two of my possible futures. One with you….and one with Damon."

Elena forced the words out, freezing as she watched Stefan's face change.

"You _what?_" He spat.

Elena paled. Was he angry? Oh god, he was! She shouldn't have told him. Stupid…she was so stupid!

"I can't believe this!" Stefan roared. "You don't even know what you want! I thought you chose me, Elena! And now what? You're having second thoughts? So you go into the future to see what your life with _Damon _would be like! How could you? Why is that you have to be friends?"

He took her arms and shook her violently. Elena cried out. "St-Stefan! Stop! You're hurting me!"

"TELL ME WHY! Why is it so important to be friends with Damon, Elena? Why can't you just let him go?!"

Stefan continued to shake her. Elena's arms were beginning to hurt, and she felt faint. Suddenly, veins started to form under Stefan's eyes.

Elena shrieked.

"What's going on here?"

Stefan let go of Elena immediately, and backed away. Elena was sobbing, her breaths coming in harsh hiccups. She glanced over and sighed in relief.

Damon had materialized in Elena's room, right behind Stefan.

"Elena?" He asked, obviously concerned. "Are you alright?"

Elena nodded her head, rubbing her sore arms as she wiped the tears away. Stefan glared at Damon, the veins disappearing slowly.

"What do you want, Damon?" He hissed.

Damon frowned. "Were you two fighting? Because I heard Elena scream…but not in anger."

Elena started to speak. "Damon, please help! Stefa-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Stefan screamed into Elena's shocked face. He turned back to Damon.

"I don't want you two being friends anymore! I'm done watching you two flirt behind my back! Your relationship is over, now! Say it!" He glared at Damon expectantly.

Damon slowly raised his hands. "Stefan, I think you need to calm down."

"I'm not ending my friendship with Damon." Elena said suddenly, shaking her head angrily. "You don't get to pick who I'm friends with. It's really none of your business why Damon and I are friends."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Stefan yelled. "SHUT UP!"

Elena backed away in fear. She wanted Stefan gone, out of her bedroom for good. She couldn't deal with his stupid, drama –filled feelings of jealousy tonight.

"Get out!" She cried fearfully. Stefan snarled, and then before she knew it, he was lunging for her.

Damon had him tackled to the ground before he could take another step.

"You heard her." He growled. "You're not wanted here tonight."

Stefan glared at him, then pushed him off and stood up. He shot a cold stare at Elena before vanishing out the window. Elena ran over and locked it behind him. If he got in tonight…she shivered. Who knows what he'd do?

Damon sighed and started for the door. "I should probably go too." He said quietly.

"Damon wait!" Elena cried. To be honest, she really didn't want to spend the night alone. What if Stefan got in? Oh god…Stefan had gone crazy! He had! She should never have told him…

Damon turned back.

Elena flushed. "Can you…can you stay with me?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, his face seeming a little shocked.

"I mean…if you don't want to, of course you don't have to! I just thought that…maybe if…I – I'm scared, Damon! Please don't go!" She pleaded. Would he stay? She really needed him tonight.

He sighed. She was so adorable. Could he really resist her? Elena's brown doe eyes were filled with unshed tears. She'd better not be doing that on purpose, he thought. And then he caved in as her lower lip started to tremble. "Sure."

Elena released the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you."

Damon slowly climbed onto the bed with her, and watched in fascination as she slid under the covers. She was wearing a tiny pyjama top and small flannel shorts. Did she always wear so little to bed? Actually, thinking about it now, she did. He tried to keep his eyes off the bare skin that quickly disappeared under the blankets as she lay her head down on the pillow.

"I have to tell you something." She confessed, secretly hoping he would tell her he didn't want to hear whatever it was. Would she be able to get the words out?

He smiled. "Okay."

Elena took a deep breath. "Today, Bonnie performed a spell on me. She sent me three years into the future, to see two possible lives I could lead."

Damon looked confused. "Okay. So what were the lives? What did you see?"

She bit her lip. "One life was the one I would get if I chose Stefan. The other…was the one I would get if I chose you."

Damon was silent. His facial expression hadn't changed. She couldn't read any of the emotions in his eyes. Was that…happiness? Sadness? Anger, like Stefan? She'd better get on with it, then.

"You and I…we were happy. Very happy. I was around 21 or 22, and still human. We were in the grill, playing pool. We talked to Bonnie and Caroline for a bit…and it was so _normal. _So easy."

Damon was still silent, and Elena hurriedly rushed on.

"But I guess it wasn't easy, not really. I've never wanted easy, to be honest. It was _passionate. _Exciting. There was thrill. We kept…kissing. A lot. Like…a lot."

She blushed, embarrassed. She sounded like a love struck 12 year old girl, who'd just met her first crush.

Elena quietly waited for Damon to respond. He didn't. Her heart thudded in her chest. She was guessing Damon could hear each of it's huge leaps. Wait, that was stupid. Of course he could; vampire super hearing and all.

Finally, she couldn't take the suspense anymore. "D-damon?"

Damon's wide blue eyes bored into hers, and then she was drowning in an ocean of blue. Many different blues, to be exact. Light blue, like when he smiled. Dark blue, when he was angry and over protective. And bright, like when he was passionate. Just like when he kissed her in the future.

"Why would you tell me this?" He whispered brokenly.

Elena's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" She stammered, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Why would you tell me this? Now I know all about the future that I could have had; the future that I've always wanted. It's just out of reach, though. And now I know exactly what I'm missing out on. And that hurts like hell, Elena. Why would you tell me?"

Tears gathered in Elena's eyes. "I- I didn't know, I swear! Damon, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I wasn't thinking, I didn't _think…" _She rambled on, desperately trying to apologize.

Damon put a soft finger to her lips, silencing her. "It's okay." He sighed, brushing her hair off her face.

Elena clutched at his shirt. "P-please don't leave!"

"I won't." He assured her gently. "I promise."

Damon rolled onto his back and slowly closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Elena did the same, and together they drifted off into confusing dreams…

* * *

Elena yawned as she awoke, looking around the room. The sun was shining dimly through a crack in her curtains.

She turned over and gasped in shock. Damon was lying on the bed beside her, fast asleep, his blue eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

She'd forgotten he was staying over. Elena sighed, reaching out to touch his face. She wished she were allowed to stroke it; wished it were that simple. But it wasn't.

Elena glanced at the time, realizing it was time to go see Bonnie. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and changed quietly in the bathroom.

She emerged in the bedroom 5 minutes later, realizing it was only 7 a.m. Damon was still sound asleep.

Elena smiled at his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his mouth was opened a little. The raven locks were ruffled slightly, and the covers were pooled around his waist.

She couldn't bring herself to wake him; he looked so happy to be having whatever dream he was surely having.

_So sorry I had to leave. I'm going out for the day; I'll text you later. Thank you for staying with me last night, I needed it._

_E _

She left the note on her pillow, hoping he'd see it right away.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here." Elena breathed, walking into the room.

Caroline rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I can't believe we had to wake up this early." She grumbled, shooting a pointed glance at Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's easier. No one will notice we're gone."

_Except Damon, _Elena thought.

She knelt on her knees in front of Bonnie.

"Stefan again, right?" She asked emotionlessly, already knowing the answer. Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, we have to alternate. Don't stay in there if you don't want to."

Elena sighed, inwardly groaning. She didn't really want to see Stefan's again. It would probably be horrible.

Maybe there was chance it would be different. Maybe it would be okay. But after what had happened last night, Elena was almost positive that that was the way Stefan would turn out, in the end.

Bonnie began to chant and Elena closed her eyes, drifting off.

When she re – opened her heavy lids, the world around her was once again dark.

She was standing in a dark alleyway, the streetlights clearly not working. Far down the street, one was on, but it barely cast any light where she was standing.

"Watch."

Elena spun around to look for Stefan, immediately recognizing the deep, cold voice.

He was standing in the corner of the alley, glancing down at the dark haired girl covered in bruises before him. Once again, it was her.

_"I said watch!" Stefan snarled. Elena sobbed and pulled the dirty blanket covering her tighter around her, desperately trying to hide her almost nude body. Stefan grinned and turned to something._

Elena noticed for the first time that he had a human girl with him. She watched as Future Elena whimpered softly at the realization of what he was about to do.

_Stefan tore into the neck of the girl, holding her still as the screams slowly died down. Elena watched in terror, backing away further. She threw up as Stefan proceeded to rip the limbs off of the girl, ending with the head._

Real Elena also wretched at this sight. She wasn't sure if she could take this.

_"Alright." Stefan chuckled. "I think you know what its time for." He grinned at her, and brought his wrist up to his mouth, tearing it open and holding it out._

_He forced the blood down Elena's throat, and she gagged, having no choice but to swallow it as he held her head down._

_Stefan pulled away, and then began to reach for her. _

_He'd just fed her his blood…what was he doing? _

Oh god. Elena knew what he was going to do. She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming as her future self really did scream.

_"Stefan no! P-please no! I don't want to be a vampire! NO! PLEASE!"_

_Stefan snarled at her. "Yes you do. You know you want to. But first…"_

_He pulled out a postcard and pen and passed them to Elena. "You know what to do."_

_Elena slowly took the pen and postcard and waited. Stefan smiled cruelly._

_"Write down what I say, or die a much more painful death than I have planned. I think it's time we wrote to Damon, don't you? He's getting a little suspicious, he phoned me yesterday to ask why you hadn't written in so long. Now, write this down. Dear Damon, everything is going well. Stefan and I just got back from our trip to the Bahamas, and it was wonderful! I'm sorry I haven't written in a few weeks, but you don't need to worry. How's everything going in Italy? Elena."_

_Elena whimpered and slowly copied it down, than handed the postcard to Stefan. He flashed down the street, shoved it into the nearest post box, and had her pinned against the wall in a heartbeat._

Elena's mouth fell open in shock. That's why Damon hadn't helped? Stefan was forcing her to lie to him!

_"Alright, time for the fun."_

_Elena screamed. "Stefan NO! PLEASE NO! NO! NO! I cant…I don't want…please no! I can't be a vampire!"_

_He grinned and wrapped his hands around her neck._

"_It'll only hurt for a second." He told her, and Elena let out a strangled sob._

_And with that, he snapped her neck._

Elena spun away from the sight and clutched her stomach. She had to get out of here, now! Back to Damon…back to Damon's future!

She frantically squeezed the crystal, welcoming the darkness as it overtook her.

**Review if you want to see her second future with Damon!**

**What did you think? I made this one pretty long; I hope that's okay! So Stefan is obviously crazy in this story…NOTE: if you are stelena…um, yeah…I wouldn't read this….**

**If you want to see her second future with Damon, please review! **

**~DelenaRain**


	4. Feelings

**Hi ;)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! 78 follows? 80 reviews in only 3 chapters? WOW! I never expected so many people to like this story and be interested! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**OMFG 4X06!**

**Stelena = over**

**Delena = finally started!**

**What were your thoughts on 4x06? Were you happy with the SE break up and the amazing DE scenes? **

**Tell me in a review if you have thoughts to share on 4x06 ;)**

**Okay, onto the chapter:**

_Elena spun away from the sight and clutched her stomach. She had to get out of here, now! Back to Damon…back to Damon's future!_

_She frantically squeezed the crystal, welcoming the darkness as it overtook her._

"I guess the future wasn't good." Bonnie's voice said quietly. Elena slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief when she realised she was back in the room with her two best friends. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't."

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged weary glances as they stared at Elena's broken face. She brushed a few tears off her cheeks.

"Stefan turned me into a vampire." She choked.

Bonnie gasped. "W-what? Are you sure?" She looked disoriented, as if she hadn't heard Elena right.

Elena nodded. "Yes. He fed me his blood and…snapped my neck. I also found out he'd been getting me to lie to Damon through letters. He must have realized Damon would come for me if he knew the truth."

Caroline sighed. "That makes sense. So. Did you talk to Damon and Stefan about this?"

Elena's eyes brimmed with tears. "Y-yes. In my room last night. I told both of them. Stefan, he….he got mad. Really mad. And then Damon saved me…"

Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other.

"Saved you? What do you mean?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Elena rolled up her sleeve, revealing the dark bruise that Stefan's firm hold on her last night had left. They gasped.

"I told him –Stefan, I mean - and he just exploded. He said…he said Damon and I couldn't be friends anymore. He asked me why I wanted to see the future; why it was so important. He also wanted to know why being friends with Damon matters so much to me."

Caroline looked at her with something in her eyes Elena rarely saw. Was that…pity? Bonnie seemed to have it too.

Elena closed her eyes and scrubbed the last of the soft tears away, taking a deep breath as she prepared her question.

"Can I see the future with Damon now?"

Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other –_again. _Elena was starting to get annoyed by their small eye contacts with each other.

Finally, Bonnie spoke up.

"Um, Elena…maybe we should wait. You should go home, get some rest. You've been through a lot. That future with Stefan…that must have worn you out a lot."

Caroline nodded in agreement. Were they really both trying to convince her she shouldn't see Damon?

Elena shook her head. "I want to see, Bonnie, please!"

Bonnie sighed, her eyes boring into Elena's as she considered it. "Alright. Whatever you see takes place about a few months after the last future, alright?

"Okay." So hopefully, she and Damon would still be together a few months after that Christmas day…

Elena slowly kneeled down, listening to the ancient words Bonnie spoke. The world began to spin around her, and then she was left wondering where she'd be sent next.

* * *

The sound of wind echoed in Elena's ears, and she opened her eyes in alarm.

And _screamed._

She was high above the ground, standing on a metal structure. Where the hell was she? Elena took in her surroundings, then screamed again, backing up and nearly tumbling off the edge of…

_The Eiffel tower? _

Was she on the _Eiffel tower?_

The very top, it looked like. A couple levels above the highest viewing area, where you weren't supposed to go…

It was dark, and the moon was shining brightly.

Suddenly, Elena realized who she was standing behind. A couple was sitting on the edge of the tower, holding hands.

Long chesnut hair trailed down the girl's back, and Elena immediately recognized the man's dark raven locks.

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Elena whispered, turning to look at Damon. He stared at her, not glancing away from her face._

"_Yeah, it sure is." He whispered, stroking her face. _

_Elena giggled. "I meant the moon, stupid." She continued to laugh, and Damon slowly began to chuckle with her._

Elena watched in shock as the pair laughed together for a moment. She couldn't keep her eyes off her and Damon. Was this really everything she could have?

_Elena sighed and took his hand. "It's amazing up here." She whispered. "Just the two of us, and the moon, with all of Paris below us." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek._

_Damon groaned. "Ugh, god, don't go all lovey-dovey on me, Elena. You know I hate that sort of stuff." He wrinkled his nose._

_Elena rolled her eyes and shivered slightly._

"_Cold?" Damon asked mockingly, although the worry was evident in his voice, hidden beneath the layers of teasing._

"_Not all of are vampires, Damon." Elena reminded him, wrapping her slim arms around herself._

_Damon wrapped his much larger, warmer arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Better?"_

_She nodded. "I'm not cold anymore."_

_He smirked, and kissed the top of her head. "I thought so."_

_For a moment, they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes with happiness._

"_I love it up here." Elena noted. "I feel so…free."_

_Damon smirked. "Good. I've always wanted to take you up here, where no where else can go. Especially at this time, when no one else is around…" _

_Elena nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Damon jumped up, pulling her with him. He began to twirl her around, chuckling as she blushed. _

_She giggled. "I never thought I'd be dancing with my vampire boyfriend at 2 AM on top of the Eiffel tower." _

_He grinned. "Good. Now you can add it to your list of things other people have never done. It'll fit in between 'know about vampires' and 'have the hottest boyfriend ever'. _

_Elena laughed and hit his arm playfully. They continued to dance, staring into each others eyes. _

Elena blinked, disoriented. She'd been so focused on them; she'd completely forgotten she was in the future. A small smile crept onto her face. It was true. Damon did consume her, even if he wasn't very real right now.

_"Damon?" Elena whispered, her eyes shining as she stared at him._

"_Yes?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving hers._

"_I…I want you to turn me."_

Elena's heart nearly stopped. Here she was, asking Damon Salvatore to turn her into a vampire. Damon. Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. DAMON SALVATORE.

Was this really what she would want in the future? Was she so in love with Damon, that she would choose vampirism over humanity if it meant she would get an eternity with him?

Elena realized that maybe she would. After everything that Damon had done for her…was she in love with him? What would happen if she chose him? Suddenly, she wanted to talk to Damon, to be in his presence. But she wanted to see more.

_"Elena…." He whispered softly, his wide blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't…I can't take your life. I just can't do it." His eyes pleaded for her to understand._

_But Elena's eyes glistened with tears. "You…you don't want me?" She asked brokenly, turning away from him as a tear slipped down her cheek._

_Damon's blue orbs widened in shock. "No! Elena, that's not what I meant! You not it's not! You know this is what I want; I've always wanted this! I just…I don't know how I can take your life…"_

_Elena shook her head. "You wouldn't be taking my life, Damon! You'd be giving me one! A new one, one that we can spend together! I swear, Damon. This is what I want. I promise you. I love you so much. I just can't…can't not be with you. So I'm begging you."_

_She took his hands in her own, caressing them softly._

_"Just be selfish, Damon. Be selfish and think of yourself."_

_Damon sighed, and smiled softly. "I love you, you know. You silly, stupid, idiotic girl. I love you so much."_

_Elena laughed, then turned serious as she made eye contact with him. "Please."_

_He nodded slowly. "Alright. But not now, okay? Give me a month or so."_

_She nodded in agreement. "Of course. Besides, I want to do it in Mystic Falls, in my home."_

_He smiled and brushed his fingers down her cheek. "Sure."_

_Damon leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, and it turned into a heated, passionate kiss._

Elena blushed and looked away, knowing she should get back.

So, she'd chosen to be a vampire. Choosing Stefan or Damon would both lead her to vampirism.

But if she chose Damon, she'd make her choice out of love. Because…she was pretty sure she was in love with him.

And it wasn't because of the future she'd seen. It was because of everything. He made her laugh, made her smile. She felt alive when she was with him, more like the girl she was before her parents died. Less scared, less serious. More free. Damon cared for her. He was willing to go to the moon and back for her. He'd do anything to make her happy. Damon had been there for her in a time when Stefan was a ripper. He would always be there for her; he'd never leave her.

Oh god, she loved Damon.

Elena pressed the necklace tightly. She had to get back to him, back to Damon. But she just couldn't. Not today. She needed to sort more things out before she told him she loved him. She needed to be more clear; otherwise it wouldn't be fair to him.

The world spun around her, and then the darkness took over her vision.

* * *

"Elena? Elena!"

Elena opened her eyes to find Caroline and Bonnie staring at her with their eyebrows raised.

"You were in there for a while. 3 hours!" Bonnie told her.

Elena blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "So…what did you find out?"

Elena's eyes scanned the room frantically. "Have you seen Damon? Did he stop by while I was gone? I need to find him!"

Bonnie shook her head slowly. "Uh, no, he didn't Elena. We didn't tell anyone where we were, remember?"

"Right." She felt like an idiot. "Okay, I have to go. I need to talk to Stefan. And Damon. And…I need to have a little chat with myself too, I think."

Caroline gasped. "Oh my god. You – you're in love with D-"

"_Elena_?" A familiar voice rang through the air.

The three of them turned, to find Damon leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed. His big blue eyes were searching, his dark hair ruffled perfectly.

"Damon?" She asked uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Well, I heard that you were going into the future again."

Elena turned to Caroline, who looked away guiltily. She glared at her.

Caroline shrugged. "What? I thought he should know."

Elena sighed, spinning around back to Damon. "Okay, so now you know. Yes, I did go into the future again. Well, you just missed it. But I might be going back again."

Damon nodded uncertainly. "Good. Because I'm coming with you."

**Review if you want to see Damon and Elena watch their future together! **

**Did you guys like? What did you think of the chapter?**

**What did you think of 4x06 too?**

**Please leave a review, it means a lot! I'm hoping to reach 100 this time. That would be incredible!**

**~DelenaRain **


	5. Time for the Truth

**Hi ;)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! 117 reviews in only 4 chapters? WOW! **

**I got 37 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you guys so much! I put a note at the bottom with all the names of the people who reviewed ;) **

**Soooo. Two weeks till 4x07.**

**Nuh uh. Can't do it.**

**But the wait will be worth it, because it's going to be a DELENA episode!**

* * *

Elena sighed, spinning around back to Damon. "Okay, so now you know. Yes, I did go into the future again. Well, you just missed it. But I might be going back again."

Damon nodded uncertainly. "Good. Because I'm coming with you."

Elena stared at him in surprise. "What?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "_I said_, I'm coming with you. Into the future."

What? But… Damon said that he didn't want to know. Elena was confused. She thought he was sure that it would hurt him too much – and now he wanted to actually see it for himself? But what if he got even more hurt?

"I thought you didn't want to know about it." Elena said quietly.

Damon sighed, looking her over. He was really curious to see their future together, but he had to play it down. Besides, he had told Elena just last night that he basically wanted know part in it.

"I know what I said. But I'm telling you now; I want to come with you. I want to see our future together."

His eyes bored into hers as he waited for her answer. Elena was silent. She didn't know what to do – if she let Damon come…maybe he'd be upset forever. She was still struggling over the facts. She loved him…but was being with him right? She needed to end things with Stefan first.

"Well, I don't think it's a good –" Caroline began.

"Okay." Elena butted in quickly, smiling at Damon weakly. If he wanted to see, he should be able to. It was his future too, after all. And she knew what Caroline was getting at – Caroline didn't want her to be with Damon. She'd literally do anything to stop them from happening.

But it wasn't Caroline's choice.

Damon nodded. "Great." He turned to Bonnie. "Okay, witch do your stuff."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and Elena kneeled in front of her, beckoning to Damon to join her. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of kneeling in front of Bonnie, but quickly joined her.

"Just hold my hand." Elena told him. "It's going to go dark, and then you'll be able to see. I think we have to go to Stefan's future first. I'll squeeze this necklace when we want to go back."

She gestured at her necklace, and then flinched. Damon would hate whatever they saw in Stefan's future. He was going to be so pissed, probably.

Bonnie sighed. "What Elena said, okay Damon? She'll squeeze the necklace, and you can leave. And yes, you'll see Stefan's future first. By the way, this is about 3 years ahead, okay?"

Damon nodded. "Mhm."

Bonnie began to chant, and the world spun. Elena quickly grabbed Damon's hand, and stared into his wide blue eyes as they disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"Where are we, Elena?" A familiar voice asked, and Elena opened her eyes to find Damon and her standing next to each other in a dark room.

Elena sighed. She'd already been here in the first future. "Don't you recognize it?" She asked Damon, surprised he didn't realize where they were.

Damon nodded. "Right. I do now. Stefan's apartment in Chicago. Home of his dark side."

Elena nodded, and shivered, instinctively inching closer to him. She wasn't emotionally prepared for whatever horror they were going to witness. And Damon, well…he was clueless. She should have warned him.

Damon frowned at her as he saw her moving closer to him.

"Elena? Are you alright?" He asked. There was a flicker of something in her wide brown eyes. Was that fear?

She was silent. Damon was getting worried.

"Elena…what exactly did you see in your future with Stefan?"

_"I said shut up, you little bitch!"_

Damon and Elena both jumped at the sound of the voice, and Elena whimpered, grabbing onto Damon's arm.

"It was bad." She whispered, burying her face in Damon's chest. But he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the man the dark voice had come from.

_Stefan._

Damon gasped in shock.

_A slim brunette was curled up on the floor in front of his brother's blood – covered body. He was grinning, a terrible, cold grin at her._

It was Elena.

"_Now I have to punish you." He whispered, inching closer towards Elena. She screamed, long canines extending from her gums._

_"Stop!" She yelled, trying to fight him off._

_Stefan snarled. "How dare you use your vampirism against me? I gave it to you, as a gift, and now you're daring to fight back?"_

_Tears ran down Elena's cheeks. "You forced it open me…I didn't want it, Stefan! You made me into a monster…" She started to sob, and backed further away from Stefan._

Damon couldn't breathe. This…no, no it wasn't happening. Stefan…he couldn't…how dare he hurt Elena!

He let out a deep snarl, and glanced at Elena.

"Damon…I should have warned you…" She whispered. A tear ran down her cheek.

"NO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Damon yelled, reaching for the necklace around Elena's slim neck.

"Damon, no! We…we have to see more."

"Why? Why do you want to see more, Elena? Look at what he's done to you! He forced you into becoming a vampire!"

Elena nodded. "I know. But I need to see more, I just do. When it goes too far, we'll leave, okay? I promise."

Damon sighed, and nodded. She was right, of course she was. They should stay, to find out more. About what Stefan could become, so they could help him.

Elena took his hand, and brushed her thumb over it reassuringly. He took a deep breath, and they turned back to the future.

_Stefan stalked closer to Elena, who was now on the ground, trying to slide across the floor away from him. Her back hit the corner, and she slumped against it, powerless as Stefan knelt down to meet her eye level._

_"So, sweetheart. You need to be taught a lesson. Since you dared to go up against me…well, like I said, you need to be taught a lesson." He brought out a stake, and Elena screamed._

_"Get away from me!" She cried, tears running down her bruised cheeks. Despite her being a vampire, they hadn't healed – clearly due to the lack of blood she was getting._

_Stefan smirked – once again, not like Damon's warm ones. A cold, sinister smirk that didn't reach his eyes._

_He rammed the stake deep into Elena's gut, and she screamed in agony._

Damon snarled and lunged forward, tearing himself out of Elena's grasp. She grabbed his arm.

"Damon, stop! There's nothing you can do! You won't be able to hurt him! They can't see, touch, or feel us!"

She prayed that Damon would listen. Slowly, his head turned and he faced her again. His shoulders slumped.

"I can't see anymore, Elena." He whispered, shaking his head. She pulled him into a hug, resting her chin on his dark hair.

"It's okay, Damon. I will never have this future."

Damon pulled back in shock, and she froze. Oh god. What had she just said? Had she just chosen Damon?

"W-what?" He asked, his beautiful eyes wide with shock.

_Elena continued to scream, and she groaned as she finally managed to pull the stake from her mangled stomach._

Damon and Elena jumped. They'd both forgotten where they were for a moment.

"I – I said, I'll never have this future." Elena repeated, swallowing. It was time. Damon deserved to know the truth. He wasn't some leftover pile of garbage to deal with, he never had been – despite how low he thought of himself.

"Damon…I…" Elena thought about it. She didn't want to tell him here, not while they were stuck in the future together while Future Stefan tortured Future Elena. Not when they got back, while Caroline and Bonnie were in the room.

She wanted to tell him tonight, when they were alone, in his bedroom or something romantic like that. A smile lit up her face at the thought.

"Elena?" Damon asked quietly, clearly confused. She smiled softly.

"I'll tell you later. Would you…like to spend the evening with me?"

Damon frowned. "Huh?"

She blushed. "Do you want to hang out at the boarding house tonight? I think…I think we need to talk."

He nodded. "Of course." He whispered softly.

Elena smiled and reached for the necklace, squeezing it lightly. She didn't look back this time, didn't look back at the horrors that were surely going on in front of them. She was safe. She was with Damon now.

Damon and Elena closed their eyes, holding each other's hands tightly as the darkness surrounded them once more.

* * *

A shrill scream rang through the air, and Elena flinched in shock. Were they still in the future? Oh god, were they stuck in there? But the scream didn't sound like hers…

Her eyes sprung open and she gasped at the sight before her, immediately clutching Damon's hand tighter.

Bonnie was lying on the floor in front of them, blood covering her neck. Behind her, Caroline and Stefan were fighting.

Stefan threw Caroline, and she smashed into the wall, whimpering in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon roared, springing up. Elena grabbed his arm. She didn't want him getting hurt.

Unfortunately, Stefan noticed. "Get your hands off her! SHE'S MINE!" He screamed, lunging for Elena.

Damon pushed Elena out of the way and had Stefan pinned to the wall in a split second.

"I said, what the hell are you doing?"

"I saw the little note Elena left you this morning." Stefan spat. "You left it on her pillow, you idiot."

Damon growled.

"So I traced you." Stefan continued. "And found you here. You went into the future, I hear."

He glanced at Caroline. She whimpered. "I couldn't help it…he was going to hurt Bonnie!" She cried.

Elena shrieked at the sight of her best friend lying on the ground in front of her, rushing over and pressing a hand to Bonnie's neck.

Stefan snarled. "ELENA IS MINE! MINE! SHE CHOSE ME, NOT YOU!" He screamed at Damon, who backed away in shock.

"I know, Stefan! Now calm down!" He said carefully.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW! The two of you are still friends! What have you done to her? Why can't Elena just stay the hell away from you?" Stefan was breathing heavily, his eyes trained on Damon.

"It's my life, Stefan!" Elena screamed, interrupting him and Damon. "My choice! I want to be friends with Damon! He matters a lot to me, and you're going to have to accept that! But you know what, it doesn't matter anymore, because WE'RE OVER!"

Elena took a deep breath, her voice tired from yelling. It was over, it had to be. She and Stefan couldn't work anymore. She didn't…she didn't love him.

Because she loved someone else.

The other brother standing in this room, the elder one. The far more handsome one. The one with the dark raven hair, perfect body, outrageous personality, and the smirk of the devil.

The brother whose blue eyes were currently trained on her in shock.

Elena smiled weakly at him, and then turned to Stefan. "It's over." She said softly.

Stefan let out a cry of rage, and stormed out of the house. Elena turned and sprinted over to Bonnie, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Please be okay, please be okay…"

Damon appeared next to her, pressing his wrist to Bonnie's lips, who weakly began to drink. Elena smiled at him through her tears.

"Thank you."

Damon smiled softly back. "No problem."

Bonnie finished drinking, and the tear in her neck immediately healed. She sat up and thanked Damon quietly, then turned to Elena.

"I think it's time the two of you saw your future together, don't you?"

**Review if you want to see Damon and Elena watch THEIR OWN future together! **

**I tried to make this chapter longer ;) I hope it was okay, although I'm getting complaints saying the story is too amazing and the chapters should be even longer.**

**Haha, thanks guys ;) **

**Thank you to these people for reviewing the last chapter: **

**NIGHTANGEL21, Delena 1864, Jenniferfornlof, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, deforevah, Angel Marie Winchester, fanfics-addict15, Guest, Guest, emmettismymonkeyman, ElbordinyEmbellisher17, Suzanne London, just your average freak, Delenaluver, Monza, Shay, Dani Salvatore, CaraMartelli, delenawolves, M, Bluee Pluto, Michelle Salvatore, DelenasWarrior, militato123, loonynerdxd9, sandy salvator, MoonNightLover, Guest, J.V, animefreak2119, Delenafan167, VampireGleek77, delenaisbetterthanstelena, neontreeslover, GabbyCB, Of the Birds, Dr3am3r250**

**Thank you for reviewing guys, and do it again this chapter! I got 37 reviews for the last one – that is. Pretty. Cool.**

**~DelenaRain **


	6. The Choice

**Hi ;)**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews…I got a ton of long ones too! That was cool to hear people's feedback and thoughts on the latest episodes, some of the reviews were SUPER long which is really, really cool guys :)**

**Anyways, I have 153 reviews in only 5 chapters….WOW! That means I'm averaging 30 reviews a chapter! I got 33 in the last one, that is SO COOL! Thanks so much ;)**

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post, I've been kind of busy and to be honest I just needed a 2 day break, lol.**

**Enjoy ;) **

Bonnie finished drinking, and the tear in her neck immediately healed. She sat up and thanked Damon quietly, then turned to Elena.

"I think it's time the two of you saw your future together, don't you?"

Elena nodded quickly. She needed to see this, it was important. But who knows what she'd see. Would she be a vampire? Would she still be human?

Would Damon come with her still?

She turned to him, and watched as a variety of emotions flashed across his face.

Sadness, excitement, anger, curiosity, love…

Finally, Damon let out a long sigh. He nodded his head slowly. "Yes. I want to."

Elena smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand in her own. He squeezed back gently and her smile grew even bigger.

Bonnie watched the exchange with wide eyes, clearly not knowing how to deal with the fact that Damon and Elena might be dating this time tomorrow.

"Um, okay." She said quickly, motioning for them to get on their knees.

Still holding Damon's hand tightly in her small one, Elena knelt down with Damon and she closed her eyes. Nervousness rushed through her. Would Damon like the future he saw for them? How would it affect him? Oh god, what if he was hurt by it…

Meanwhile, Damon studied Elena's face, listening as her heart picked up it's pace and broke into a run, thudding loudly. He rubbed her hand soothingly. Was she nervous? Truth be told, he was too. What in the world would they see? Would it surprise Elena? Would…would it be too painful for him to watch?

The ancient chanting of Bonnie's spell filled the air, and then they were gone.

* * *

When Elena finally opened her eyes, she was immediately confused. They were still shrouded in darkness. She looked over at Damon – and her heart skipped a beat when she realised he wasn't there.

"Damon?" She called nervously. What if something had gone wrong with the spell? Where were they?

She swallowed hard and glanced around. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Elena."

Damon's familiar voice came from a few feet away, and Elena realized he was in the next room.

Suddenly, she realized where she was. The boarding house.

"Damon?" Elena followed the sound of his voice and emerged in a large room – Damon's. It wasn't very different from what it was like now.

Damon was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes trained on something in front of him. Elena walked up to him and followed his gaze.

A dark haired couple was lying on the bed, tangled in each other's embrace.

It was her and Damon.

Elena gasped, and looked at Damon's face. His eyes were wide, and she turned back to watch the couple on the bed.

_"I love you." Damon whispered in Elena's ear, and she giggled as he pressed soft kisses down the side of her neck._

_"I love you too." She told him softly, brushing his cheek with her soft hand. He kissed her palm and then their lips were connected again._

Elena's heart was sprinting a 100 miles an hour. She felt her palms getting sweaty, and she finally looked up to see Damon's expression.

He looked…broken.

Damon's blue eyes were wide with shock, and Elena realized they looked a bit watery. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and she watched as his breathing picked up.

"Damon?" She asked softly, unable to take the suspense.

He shook his head. "I can't do this. I just can't." He turned away from her for a moment, then reached back around to grab the necklace.

Elena held it out of reach. "Damon don't! Please just stay! We need to see more…"

Damon shook his head frantically again. "I can't, Elena! Don't you get it? It hurts! It hurts to see what I could…what we could…what could…"

He trailed off, and his beautiful blue eyes seemed to struggle to meet hers.

Elena smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Damon. It doesn't have to hurt. I promise you, when we get back, it won't."

He looked up at her, confused. Elena beckoned for him to watch the couple on the bed again.

_"I can't believe this." Elena grumbled, pulling away from Damon for air._

_He smirked. "What?"_

_"Even as a vampire, I still get…consumed by you. I swear, a bomb could explode 5 feet from us and I wouldn't notice." She complained._

_Damon chuckled. "Of course you are, stupid." He swatted her arm playfully. "As a vampire, everything you felt before is heightened."_

Elena fought to keep her breathing steady. So, Damon had kept his word. He'd turned her into a vampire. She was afraid to look at his face.

_Elena smiled. "I guess it is, yeah." She leaned in to kiss him again._

_After a few more moments, Damon pulled his lips off of hers and she lay her head on his chest._

_"Where do you think Stefan is?" Elena asked softly, running her hand down his bare chest._

_Damon rolled his eyes. "Can you please not mention Stefan while we're having sex?"_

_Elena swatted at him, and giggled. "I'm just asking."_

_Damon sighed. "Well, Katherine said that he was making progress. Apparently he can control himself around most humans now."_

_Elena nodded. "Good. I hope they're happy. Katherine must be a good teacher."_

_Damon cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. So can we forget baby bro now and get back to our…activities?"_

_She laughed again and kissed her way down his bare chest, revelling in the way the moonlight shone upon his perfect muscles._

_"So, where do you want to go next?" Damon asked. "We're here for Christmas, but we're leaving again, right?"_

_Elena was quiet for a moment. "A year ago today, we were in the grill playing pool, remember?"_

_Damon nodded. "Yeah. Good times. And these…are even better." He leaned down to kiss her again._

_They kissed for another moment, and Elena pulled away to think about her answer to his first question._

_"How about Paris?"_

_Damon groaned. "God, no! The last time we were there, you made me go up on that stupid Eiffel tower."_

_"Damon, that was your idea!"_

_"That's not how I remember it."_

_"Well it was." She giggled. "You wanted to take me up there."_

_Damon smiled softly. "I know."_

Elena blinked, disoriented. She'd gotten so caught up in their future she'd almost forgotten about the real Damon Salvatore standing next to her.

"Damon?" She asked hesitantly, noticing immediately how quiet he was. "Are you okay?"

He turned to her. "Is this…is this really the future I could have?"

She nodded. "Yes. We're going to talk about this tonight, at the boarding house, alright?"

Damon smiled weakly. "Okay."

Elena looked around. "We should probably go. We've been in here a while."

She knew that this might be the last time she came to the future, and so she took one last good look at her and Damon on the bed.

_"I love you so much." Elena whispered._

_Damon smiled. "I love you, Elena."_

_Their lips touched, and they then proceeded to sink even further into the blankets._

Elena blushed, taking Damon's hand.

"Okay, we should probably go."

He nodded. Elena smiled at the unaware couple on the bed one last time, and then squeezed the crystal.

* * *

"So? What was it like?" Caroline's eager voice sounded in Elena's ears, and her eyes snapped open.

She looked over at Damon, who was watching her nervously.

"Amazing." She breathed, clasping Damon's hand tighter in her own. It really had been, that was the truth.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged glances as they saw Damon and Elena smiling at each other.

Finally, Damon cleared his throat. "Um, I should go." He said, standing up and making his way towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered seductively in Elena's ear, and she shivered in delight. She couldn't wait to see the look on Damon's face when she told him.

He disappeared from the room, and Caroline blanched.

"What the hell does that mean, Elena? _I'll see you tonight?_ What happened in there?"

Bonnie placed a hand on her hip. "Caroline's right, Elena. Isn't this a bit fast? You just ended things with Stefan. Shouldn't you wait a bit?"

Elena sighed. "All Damon has ever done is wait. Wait for someone to love him. I'm not gonna make him spend yet another night alone. He deserves to know."

She exchanged pleading glances with her two best friends since Kindergarten, praying they'd understand.

Finally, Caroline raised her hands in defeat. "If it makes you and Damon happy, then okay. I'm not a big fan of him, but he does deserve to be happy I guess."

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah. Elena, if you love him…I wouldn't wait to tell him, I guess."

Elena smiled. "Thanks guys."

She turned and left the room, heading for her car.

It was time to tell Damon the truth, and she couldn't wait. He'd spent so long waiting for someone to love him, and now she was going to prove that she did. It was obvious that Damon thought people hated him; despised him. It was clear he felt uncared for...and unloved. But tonight, that would all change. Everything would change. It was time to finally make him happy. Elena tought about how horrible Damon must have felt when he opened the tomb.

He'd fallen in love with Katherine as a human. She blushed at the thought of Damon as a human. He must have been absolutely adorable. And then...then he'd gotten his heart broken, first by Katherine and then by Elena, for a second time! He ddn't deserve that. And deep down, Elena knew that her choosing Stefan over him had hurt him worse then Katherine ever had. Her words at the ball. Her taking Stefan to the decade dance, days after they made out in Denver. She'd done so many terrible things to him, and it was time for him to get what he deserved from her.

Damon's car was no where in sight, and she guessed that he'd already left.

Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth and large arms surrounded her. Whoever was behind her had a firm grip around her neck, and she choked out a gasp.

Elena let out a muffled scream, and the grip on her neck tightened. Oh god, what was going on? The grip on her was too tight to be some stupid joke of Damon's. Too strong to be Caroline or Bonnie's. What was happening?

"Damon! Help!" Elena cried feebly, and then her world went black.

**Review if you want to see who took Elena! I'm thinking of doing one more glimpse of the future, yes? No?**

**I tried to make this chapter longer ;) I hope it was okay, although I'm getting complaints saying the story is too amazing and the chapters should be even longer.**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing the last chapter: **

**Angel Marie Winchester, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dani Salvatore, chloemeow, Delena 1864, VampireGleek77, BTR14, Delenaluver, MoonNightLover, Ray, Jenniferfornlof, Tiffboskie01, Bluee Pluto, Winchester1423, Shi No Kitsune, Guest, SookieLover23, sandy salvator, Conan in love, Shay, M, 1995, Delenafan167, Skye, sonotalady, A Wind Has Blown the Sky Away, emmettismymonkeyman, ailuj14, loonynerdxd9, Guest, delenaisbetterthanstelena, Dothk, Luckyfreak232, Guest, and another Guest ;)**

**Thank you for reviewing guys, and do it again this chapter! I got 33 reviews for the last one – that is. Pretty. Cool.**

**~DelenaRain **


	7. Saving Elena

**Hi ;)**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means so much to me ;)**

**So, 3 days till 4x07 -_- **

**I don't know if I can make it alive that long…have you guys seen the new Australian promo? #dead**

**It shows Damon and Elena drinking bourbon...and...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...DANCING! Like in the pic that they released around 2 weeks ago ;) **

**Anyways, I have 203 reviews in only 6 chapters…wow! :O Thank you so much guys, it means a real lot to me ;) **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth and large arms surrounded her. Whoever was behind her had a firm grip around her neck, and she choked out a gasp.

Elena let out a muffled scream, and the grip on her neck tightened. Oh god, what was going on? The grip on her was too tight to be some stupid joke of Damon's. Too strong to be Caroline or Bonnie's. What was happening?

"Damon! Help!" Elena cried feebly, and then her world went black.

When Elena came to, the first thing she noticed was the dull, throbbing pain in her neck. She raised a hand to the sore spot and rubbed it slowly, letting out a moan.

"Damon?" She whispered groggily. Where the hell was she? There was a rushing sound in the background, and Elena's eyes flew open.

She was in a car.

Oh god, she'd been kidnapped.

The memories came rushing back all of a sudden, and Elena remembered everything: going to her car, realizing she had to tell Damon the truth, and then…a hand around her neck.

Someone had kidnapped her.

Instinctively, Elena's hand went to her pocket, reaching for her phone. She gasped in relief when she saw it was there, and immediately went to her contacts, reaching for Damon's name.

In a split second, the phone was smacked out of her hand and in pieces on the ground.

Elena gasped, and looked beside her.

Stefan was driving the car, his hands clenched firmly around the steering wheel. He stepped on the gas pedal, and Elena was thrown forward.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Elena cried, glancing around at their surroundings. They were still in Mystic Falls, on a secluded road.

He didn't even glance at her.

"Stefan! What the hell are you doing?" Elena said, her voice rising. She was starting to become scared.

Stefan's head slowly turned around to face her. "Fixing the problem." He whispered.

Elena shook her head, confused.

"What are you talking about? Stefan, let me out now!"

He was starting to drive faster and faster, and Elena was growing nervous.

"You. Damon. Does that ring a bell, Elena?"

Elena's throat went dry and her hands clenched into fists. She should've been more careful. She should have gone home with Damon. She…she should have known something like this might happen.

"Stefan, please. We can talk about this! Just let me out!" A sense of doom was swirling in Elena's stomach, and she swallowed back bile. She suddenly felt sick.

Stefan shook his head. "No. I can't Elena, don't you see? You and Damon can never work. The real you wouldn't have fallen for him."

Elena shook her head frantically. Clearly, Stefan was in denial. Bonnie and Caroline had been right. She should've waited a few days. But then she thought of Damon, and her eyes filled with tears. He shouldn't have to wait anymore. This was just Stefan overreacting; Stefan being jealous.

"Well I did. Stefan…I love him. I love Damon."

She couldn't believe she'd actually gotten the words out. Damon would be proud of her.

"NO! YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE ME!" Stefan screamed, and Elena nearly jumped out of her seat. She was beginning to shake with fear.

"No, I…I…don't. I love Damon. I do."

Stefan turned to look at her, his eyes glazed over with hate. Elena had never seen him look this angry before. He was usually so…gentle. She didn't like this Stefan; not one bit. He was the ripper again.

"No, Elena. He's compelled you. You don't really love him. Damon's compelled you into this; he's compelled you to love him."

A surge of anger swept through Elena at Stefan's harsh words, and before she knew it, she was bringing her hand up to his face. Her palm made a sharp cracking sound against his cheek as she slapped him.

"How dare you! Damon would never do that to me." She half snarled. _"He loves me."_

Stefan growled at her. "Then where the hell is your necklace, Elena? I don't see it! In fact, I haven't seen it for the past few days, which is when you suddenly decided that Damon was the one for you!"

Elena blanched. That's what Stefan thought? Would he really go there, just so Damon and her wouldn't be together.

"No, Stefan, I haven't been wearing it. I've been using this crystal to go into the future, that's why!" Elena frantically pointed at her crystal necklace from Bonnie, trying to explain that Damon would never do that.

Stefan was seething, his eyes trained on her frantic, big brown ones.

"This is because I saved Matt, isn't it? Elena, you told me to save him first! It's not my fault you had to swim out of the car by yourself! It's not my fault that you almost drowned doing that!"

Elena sighed in frustration. "I know, Stefan. You didn't do anything wrong. You saved Matt. I swam out of the car after you. No one died. No one became a vampire. Matt and I both lived!"

Clearly, Stefan didn't understand why she loved Damon and not him. It wasn't because Stefan had almost let her die – she'd asked him to. It was because she just loved him. Damon was reckless. Dangerous. Arrogant. Tender. Broken. Adventurous. Fun. Gorgeous –Elena blushed at this- and stunning. Caring. Kind. Passionate. Loving. And imperfect. He needed her, and she needed him. They were like eternal flames.

"Thinking about my brother?" Stefan sneered, and Elena once again realized she was still in the car with Stefan.

"Well, guess what, Elena. I know you love Damon more because I didn't save you first – even though you asked me to save Matt. Because deep down, you didn't want me to listen. And now, you've chosen Damon because of that. You don't truly love him."

Elena shook her head. "No, Stefan! I do, I love him! Just listen to me for a se-"

"NO! It's time for you to realize who you really love! So, we're going to have a little repeat of that night. Only, this time, you will die. When you become a vampire, your emotions for me will become heightened and you'll love me again."

Elena's heart stopped. Suddenly, she realized where she was.

The car was speeding along to her impending doom. To the place that her parents had died at over a year and a half ago. To the place that she'd almost died and become a vampire when Rebekah had caused her and Matt to drive off of it.

_Wickery Bridge._

Stefan was going to drive her off Wickery Bridge, to turn her into a vampire. She'd almost become a vampire that night with Matt. Almost died. If she hadn't managed to undo her seatbelt, she'd be one of the undead right now.

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Elena screamed, with more hate in her voice than she'd ever imagined possible.

"I'm not the one who's fallen in love with the wrong person." Stefan told her. He stomped down on the pedal, and the car lurched forward.

Elena shrieked. "NO! STEFAN, NO! Stop the car! Stefan! STEFAN!"

He shook his head in mock sadness. "I can't."

For a moment, Elena thought she actually saw real sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Elena. I don't want to have to do this, but it's the only way to get you to love me. To turn you." He whispered.

"You can't do this! You did this once before, to piss off Klaus…and it nearly ruined me! Please Stefan!"

He was silent.

"Stefan, my feelings for Damon will be heightened too! I don't feel anything for you anymore!"

Stefan shook his head. "You love me, Elena. More than Damon. And when your emotions are heightened, you'll realize that."

He bit into his arm, and suddenly, Elena was being held against the seat, his blood being forced down her throat.

She gagged against his arm, but Stefan held it there mercilessly and eventually she had no choice but to swallow.

He took his arm away and Elena coughed and sputtered. She now had vampire blood in her system. If Stefan carried through with this…

Elena started to sob, tears running down her cheeks. "Damon." She whispered. "Damon, I need you."

Stefan laughed. "Damon can't help you now, Elena. He has no idea where you are."

Elena caught sight of the bridge that they were rapidly nearing, and let out a scream.

"STEFAN NO! STOP! NO!"

With more press to the gas pedal from Stefan, the car was sent spinning off the bridge and into the murky depths below.

_"Damon!"_

* * *

Water. Above her, beneath her, around her. In her lungs.

Her screams made no sound through all of the water. The car was at the bottom of the lake, and she could see through the darkness Matt's truck.

It was still down here; they hadn't told anyone about the accident that had almost killed her and Matt.

Elena fought. She really did. But Stefan was too strong; too strong for her. He opened the car door, swam out, and slammed it behind him.

She couldn't undo her seatbelt. It was jammed. The glass in the windows was too sturdy to break, even as she pounded her fists against it.

It had only been 2 weeks since she'd last been down here with Matt. She'd managed to escape with her life that night, for a second time.

That girl wouldn't be so lucky tonight, Elena thought.

As she continued to slam her fists against the window, the air slowly leaving her, Elena thought about everything she'd seen.

_Damon slowly planted a kiss on Elena's cheek. "I love you." He whispered, as she giggled softly._

The first future. She'd realized that she and Damon could work; that they really did have a future together.

_Damon leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, and it turned into a heated, passionate kiss._

The second future. Elena had realized she truly loved Damon.

_Damon smiled. "I love you, Elena."_

The third, final future. She and Damon belonged together.

The last of Elena's air left her, and she fought to stay awake. This wasn't the future she was supposed to have. She was human in the futures with Damon. She was supposed to stay human until her turned her.

Suddenly, the car door was ripped open, and even through the dark water, Elena knew who it was. But he was too late.

Damon's arms surrounded her, and she felt herself being pulled from the car, becoming lighter and lighter.

The last thing she felt was Damon's lips against her own, begging for her to stay awake.

* * *

**Review if you want to see what happens…soon!**

**Okay, I know this chapter was really, really, really different from the others.**

**But was it okay? Yes? No?**

**I tried to make this chapter really long ;) I hope it was okay.**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing the last chapter: **

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel, BTR14, militato123, Conan in love, Ray, delenawolves, Barbara SGB, Tiffboskie01, Michelle Salvatore, Philippe Holden, MelissaSomerhalder, Delenaluver, Delena 1864, Dani Salvatore, Angel Marie Winchester, Guest, Guest, winchester1423, VampireGleek77, MoonNightLover, 1995, dothk, xomminow, Bluee Pluto, Stephanie, delenaisbetterthanstelena, ElbordinyEmbellisher77, Suzanne London, M, Rusky, ayna93, Helene08, sandy salvator, cutesecretname, TeamDelena170, jenniferfornlof, penguinnumber4, Rachel, loonynerdXd9, Guest, MsDamonSalvatore01**

**Now, 1 question: Do you guys want DEx in 4x07? **

**I don't! It's too soon! I want the dance and a kiss, and then in 4x08 I want Elena to truly tell everyone how she feels about Damon. Then I want Damon to tell her they cant be together (because he's so selfless) and then Elena will have to fight for him. **

**And then DEx in 4x09, the midseason finale ;)**

**~DelenaRain **


	8. My One True Love

**Hi ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's so cool to get almost 50 a chapter! WOW! **

**So have 254 reviews in 7 chapters…wow! Thank you so much for reviewing guys, its really cool because I get to hear what you think of the story, your Delena thoughts on the latest episodes, and it shows me you guys actually care ;)**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

_Damon's arms surrounded her, and she felt herself being pulled from the car, becoming lighter and lighter._

_The last thing she felt was Damon's lips against her own, begging for her to stay awake._

When Elena finally came to, the first thing she thought of –besides the fact that she shouldn't be alive – was Damon.

Where was he? Was he okay? Had Stefan hurt him?

Hold on…

The nagging thought that she'd brushed away a few seconds ago surfaced, and Elena gasped in shock, her eyes flying open. She shouldn't be alive. She was supposed to be dead – or a vampire. But then why…how…why did she feel warm? Why did she feel human? Normal?

A hand squeezed her own, and Elena instantly recognized the soft but firm touch. Damon.

Her eyes met his large blue ones, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elena! I thought, we thought that maybe…" He trailed off, running his hand over her cheek. He'd been so terrified when he felt her take her last, dying breath as they neared the surface, pushing his way through the water. Fortunately, it hadn't turned out to be her last. Not even her last human one. It was a good thing he knew CPR.

"I'm okay, Damon." She assured him quickly, seeing the unmistakable worry in his bright eyes.

Truth be told, she had no idea how she'd survived this as a human, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Damon had been around 170 years and probably knew a thing or two about CPR.

He smiled, taking her other hand in his own. "Good."

Elena looked down at herself. She was still wearing her wet clothes, but Damon had wrapped her in the blankets from his bed. Her leather jacket was soaked to the skin though, and Elena let out a slight shiver as her mind finally registered this.

Damon sighed. "Sorry about that. I just thought you wouldn't want me, you know, changing your, um, clothes…"

Elena laughed slightly. Damon. Despite all the things he was, he was still an utter gentleman. At least when it came to her.

"It's okay." She assured him. "I'm going to go get changed, okay?"

Damon pushed her back down. "No, it's fine, I'll leave. There's some clothes over there for you."

He gestured to the end of his huge bed, and then slowly got up, walking out the door.

"Damon?" Elena called, her voice rising. He turned. "Come back in 10 minutes, okay? We…we need to talk."

He nodded, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Elena showered first. The shower smelled like _Damon._ His natural scent; a mix of his subtle cologne and something else she couldn't quite place. It was just completely and utterly Damon. She even went as far as to use his shampoo. When she laid her hand on the cool glass of the shower wall, it was like she could feel _his_ hands that had surely been there before pressing against her own. It made her feel safe. She wanted to get all traces of the freezing lake water off and out of her. All traces of Stefan.

Elena slowly dressed in the clothes Damon had lain out for her – rolling her eyes at his taste in lingerie – and brushed her hair out, wanting to look nice for him. She knew what was coming next. She'd been planning this all day, even if some of had been spent drowning. She laughed in spite of herself. How could she have such a horrible but perfect day? Well, she was determined to make it _end_ perfectly at least.

When she was finally done, Elena called Damon's name, knowing he could hear her wherever he was in the large house. She could almost see him setting his glass of bourbon down and flashing up the stairs.

And there he was, leaning in the doorway of his bedroom looking _perfect._

Elena took a deep breath, trying to not get distracted by the flawlessness of his face, and the defined muscles that so clearly stood out through his dark shirt.

First comes first: get the problem out of the way.

"Do you know what happened to Stefan?" Elena asked.

Damon studied her, slowly walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. Elena noticed that he locked it behind him swiftly. Neither of them wanted any interruptions tonight.

He nodded slightly. "Katherine came. He ran away from me at the bridge, I'm sorry, Elena. I couldn't chase him, I had to go down and get you. Otherwise, I would've killed him and you would've died too."

He balled his fists up in anger. Elena hurried over to him, placing her hand on his cheek to reassure him that she was alive and well.

"Anyways." Damon continued, clearly calming down at her touch. "Katherine called me a couple hours ago to say she found him out in the woods. She's going to teach him to keep it under control, Elena. Remember when we watched our future, and saw me telling you that that was where he was? Learning from Katherine? Well, the future didn't lie. That's where he's going to be for the next decade or so."

Elena took a deep breath. "And you?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know what my future hol- oh wait. Yes I do. Kind of."

He turned away from her, his shoulders slumping slightly. Elena was confused. Did Damon truly believe that she didn't love him? Because it was time to change that.

"Damon. Look at me."

He slowly turned around, his wide blue eyes boring into hers.

Elena took one more yoga breath, and began.

"When I met you, you were just Stefan's older annoying brother. I could see us being friends, but never anything more. When I found out you guys were vampires, I hated you. Sort of. But when you started to open yourself up, we became friends, and I realized you really did care for your brother. Eventually, I guess you fell in love with me. And then it seemed you would do anything for me, and you were there for me when Stefan wasn't."

She paused, taking in his face.

_"Elena…"_ He whispered.

She shook her head. "Let me do this, Damon. You saved me time after time, and I knew then that I'd fallen for you. I mean, let's face it, I've known that since you and I danced at the pageant in front of everyone. And it's not because of the future, as excited as I am for it. I think it helped me realize the truth, even though I really already knew. I was scared to admit it, Damon. The original ball was an example of that. You were afraid for me, and I was afraid of that. You told me you loved me, and it scared me because you just _consume me._ So I said something stupid, and I'm so sorry. When I made my decision a couple weeks ago, I wasn't thinking. I was rushed into it and I picked the easier way out."

His large blue eyes were as wide as saucers, his eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks as he took in what she said. Elena knew what she said next was extremely important.

"But…I've never wanted easy." She didn't take her eyes off his once as she prepared for the final words.

Damon, I love you."

Elena her speech, watching him carefully. His face lit up with joy, and then she was in his arms, holding him closer to her than ever.

"I love you Elena." He whispered against her neck, and Elena smiled into his lips.

The rest of the night was perfect, slow but fast and passionate and exciting and amazing.

Let's just say Damon's very good at using his body to show me he loves me, Elena thought.

And when there was finally nothing left separating them, not clothes or denial or brothers, Elena realized how truly happy she was in that moment, lying in Damon's arms, the sweat making their bodies stick together.

She wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his strong, warm arms, her head resting on his chest while her long hair fanned out over them and into the crook of his neck. Their hands were melted together, and Elena was curled into him, their bodies still entangled with one another.

Just like their souls were, entangled together for eternity, she thought. Then she giggled to herself. Okay, that was a bit too romantic and mushy for her.

Damon smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

He stroked her hair, and she smiled. "You." Elena whispered, running a hand down his bare chest, revelling in his perfect muscles. She stopped on the sexy start of hair that led down below his stomach, laughing when he jumped in surprise.

Damon growled and flipped them over, his hands tickling her all over as she squealed in delight.

He stopped to let her breathe for a moment and Elena gasped for air.

"Sorry." He smirked. "Forgot you were a human for a minute."

Elena took deep breaths and smiled up at him. "You did that earlier too." She laughed, referring to their earlier 'activities.'

Damon grinned. "Yeah. I guess I did."

He leaned in to kiss her and she helped him mould their mouths together, clutching at him frantically as his mouth left hers and he began to press kisses down her neck.

Elena sighed in content as she realized that they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. She giggled, as she realized Damon probably wouldn't like that term very much.

Damon's mouth was muffling her giggles then, and she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him even closer – if that was possible.

"It's always going to be you, Damon. I love you." She whispered, breaking away to whisper the golden words in his ear. He smiled. He'd been waiting to hear those words come from her mouth for _forever._

"I love you too, Elena."

* * *

**Review this final chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with me through this story ;) It's been so much fun to write and I've gotten over 150 follows and like 80 favourites. I published it on November 11th, and now, 2 weeks and 5 days later, I'm finished! WHEW! It's been so awesome and fun to write. Now onto my next story! (Still need to think of an idea)**

**Your thoughts on this final chapter? **

**Thank you to these people for reviewing the last chapter: **

**Delena 1864, Luckyfreak232, Dani Salvatore, VampireGleek77, fangedfemmefatale, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, xominnow, Delena Luver, Angel Marie Winchester, MsDamonSalvatore01, Guest, Tiffboskie01, ElbordinyEmbellisher77, M, Barbara SGB, MelissaSomerhalder, Guest, Bluee Pluto, Michelle Salvatore, Helene08, jenniferfornlof, lauren1312, Conan in love, BTR14, Delenawolves, Cassie1248, neontreeslover, Guest, animefreak2119, DelenasWarrior, StarfishOnTheBeach, Jules, TVDDP1864, winchesterr1423, Ray, dothk, Carla, TeamDelena170, darkpurplefairyprincess, Delenafan167, DelenaFandom, Juliet Kavanaugh, and delenaisbetterthanstelena**

**;)**

**4x07 was amazing! I don't even care about the sire bond thing, because it's so fake lol ;)**

**What were your thoughts? In 4x09, I want complete, uninterrupted perfect DEx ;)**

**~DelenaRain **


End file.
